For highly automated driving, trajectories for positioning of the vehicle are specified nowadays by a trajectory planner. The fundamental objective pursued is that the vehicle is to track that trajectory as accurately as possible. At the same time, the driving behavior is to be as comfortable as possible, which can result in deviations of the vehicle from the specified trajectory. Driving “comfort” is defined nowadays principally as a minimization of jerky motions of the vehicle, which can be regarded as a minimal change in vehicle acceleration.
Also known in the context of highly automated driving are functions that are intended to operate actuators (engine, clutch, brakes, etc.) of the vehicle at an energetically efficient working point, in particular in order to minimize CO2 emission. When an actuator is operated at an energetically optimized working point, a vehicle speed results therefrom as a degree of freedom.